wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar
Oscar is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #73 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 3683.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, Oscar is not good, having a skill of 82-96 points. He plays with Miyu or Shinnosuke. In Baseball, he's not very good at 417 and his team members are Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, and Kentaro. Oscar''' plays on the Baseball teams of Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, and Lucía. In Boxing, he is average at a skill level of around 349-485. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, his skill levels rise a lot. In Swordplay, Oscar is near Pro Class with a level of 926-930. You fight against him in the evening, but he can be played against in the daytime after beating the Champion. In Table Tennis, Oscar is also good, but a little lower, with a level of 716-720. In Basketball, he is in Pro Class, with a level of 1106-1110. His teammates are Ian and Emma. He is average at Cycling, coming 62nd out of 98. Overall, Oscar had quite a good improvement from Wii Sports. Wii Party In Wii Party, Oscar is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''オスカー'' (Osukā). * His Korean name is ''앤디'' (Aendi' / "Andy"). * He is one of many Miis who isn't very good at Wii Sports but is very good at Wii Sports Resort. * He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. * Oscar appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 18, 19 and 20. * Oscar' is ambidextrous because he is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis and Basketball. * He and Olga are the only CPU Miis whose names start with O. ** Despite Oscar and Olga being in different generations, Oscar is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii whose name begins with O. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Cowbell. * He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing either Flag Fracas or Flag Footrace. * In both Baseball and Boxing, Oscar is the first player to come after Chris. * He is the only Advanced Mii in Wii Party to wear light green. This includes second generation. Gallery OscarDACotQR-0.JPG|Oscar's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-12-6.png|Oscar's Badge. Badge-41-3.png|Oscar's Badge. Badge-66-1.png|Oscar's Badge (Gold badge category) Badge-76-1.png|Oscar's Badge (Non-Black Armor) Badge-73-2.png|Oscar's Badge (Portuguese) 14- Oscar's Team.jpg|Oscar's Baseball Team. 2018-01-13 (33).png|Oscar in Swordplay Duel. Miis 1 (Wii Party).jpeg|'''Oscar in Wii Party with Cole and Takashi. oscar wp.jpeg|Wii Party artwork. oscar cowbell.jpeg|Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (35).png|Oscar in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (28).png|Oscar in Boxing. 20180210_072659.jpg|Oscar in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_073406.jpg|Oscar and his teammates Ian and Emma in Basketball IMG_0170.JPG|Oscar in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (17).png|Oscar doubling up with Shinnosuke in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (33).png|Oscar doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|Oscar with Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, and David. IMG 0570.jpg|Oscar in Swap Meet with Megan, Daisuke, Luca, Lucia, and Yoko 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Oscar as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0540.JPG|Oscar playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0696.JPG|Oscar sword fighting at Dusk. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_4.17.37_PM.png|Oscar in Table Tennis. 2018-08-28 (74).png|Oscar (right). in Cycling. Oscar in Bowling.png 2018-10-07 (4).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Oscar, Hiromi, and Cole participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ren, Elisa, and Oscar participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Holly, and Oscar participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-06 (3).png Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Tommy, Oscar, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chris, Oscar, and Rachel featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Oscar as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (73).png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Oscar, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Oscar wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Oscar wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(18).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(269).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(268).jpg Ryan, Oscar and Marco partcipating in Suacer Snap in Wii Party.png Oscar, Chicka and Anna participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1589.jpg Oscar in Baseball.png Oscar flying in rope sling.png IMG_2813.jpg|Jackie with Martin, Maria, Shinnosuke, Jake, Vincenzo, Ryan, and Oscar Misaki, Holly and Oscar participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Elisa,_Oscar_and_Naomi_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png Marco, Oscar, Holly and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Misaki,_Holly_and_Oscar_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Cole and Oscar participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Oscar, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Bingo Card 3.png Oscar,_Hiromi_and_Michael_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre,_Oscar,_Giovanna_and_Elisa_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_party.png Asami,_Holly,_Ren_and_Oscar_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Greg, Emily, Oscar and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Oscar, Rin, David and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George, Kathrin, Oscar and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Oscar, Barbara, Ashley and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Oscar in rhythm boxing.png MarioKart7OscarImage.png Oscar in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(288).jpg MiitopiaOscarImage.jpg Spike Hair Dudes.png Oscar and friends playing their 3DS.jpg Capture d’écran 2018-08-18 à 14.10.47.png Soccer Oscar.png SmashBrosUltimateGwenandOscar.jpg Sandra, Oscar, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Males Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Miis that play during sundown in Swordplay